


Tyrell's survival and escape (A post season 4 episode 4 fanfiction)

by 1980



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: 404, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Beach Towel, Character Study, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Episode 4, F/M, Forgiveness, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Past Abuse, Redemption, Regret, Thriller, Tragedy, Tyrell is alive, Unhealthy Relationships, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1980/pseuds/1980
Summary: Tyrell coincidentally reunites with someone from his past when he is wounded in the forest. What will this reunion mean for him and how is he going to escape from Whiterose?(Part of this fanfiction is the redhead with the cubic zirconia earrings that Joanna mentioned in season 2 when she talked about her first date with Tyrell.)
Relationships: Irving & Tyrell Wellick, Joanna Wellick/Tyrell Wellick, Tyrell Wellick/redhead with cubic zirconia earrings
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfiction Tyrell is wounded and he walks in the woods around 1:00 AM.  
> If you enjoyed this fanfiction then don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment, if you want to. Constructive criticism is also welcome!  
> ATTENTION: You shouldn't read this fanfiction to take medical advices! Anything that I wrote in this fanfiction related to medical issues is only based on clichés from fiction!

Tyrell chuckled after he knelt and examined the source of the howling and realized that it was just a hunting device. He then tried to stand up as he kept pressing his wound with his hands but he felt nauseous and weaker and fell on his knees again. He started feeling confused and his vision blurred. Tyrell tried to crawl but his pain became so intense that it made him stop. His ears were ringing and he wasn't sure but he thought that he heard a dog barking between the howling sounds of the hunting device. He closed his eyes as his breathing became faster and deeper and he opened them again when he heard a louder barking. The silhouettes of a dog and a person were almost visible in the distance but he wasn't sure if that was even real since he felt more confused than earlier. The person ran towards him and he thought that he heard a woman's voice. She was asking him something but all the noises were fading away. She placed his right arm on her shoulders and she helped him stand on his feet as she supported his weight by wrapping her arms around his waist. He didn't want to end up in a hospital, he wanted to stay away from Whiterose and her army but he was so confused that his legs ended up moving mechanically. He tried to stop but the confusion grew bigger and when the woman pushed him forward again he just walked as he wasn't sure what he was doing and what was going on anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this fanfiction then don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment, if you want to. Constructive criticism is also welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: You shouldn't read this fanfiction to take medical advices! Anything that I wrote in this fanfiction related to medical issues is only based on clichés from fiction!

Tyrell could listen to a slow-paced humming as he gradually regained consciousness. He was laying somewhere comfortable and warm, with a pillow under his legs. There was a pleasant smell of food and burned wood in the air. He slowly opened his eyes and found out that he was in an unfamiliar living room. He was on a sofa near a fireplace and a woman was sitting at the edge of it as she was humming while she was looking towards the fire. She had long, ginger and slightly wavy hair and she was wearing a grey, woolen sweater and a pair of brown jeans. Tyrell wondered if he was dreaming or if he was hallucinating since he didn't know who she was or how he ended up there after walking in the forest with a bullet wound. The pain had almost gone and he tried to touch his wound under his shirt. Then he realized that it was bandaged. The redhead stopped humming and looked at him immediately when she heard his movement.

"You fainted because of the pain when we arrived here. You might not be able to remember what happened before you faint, but don't worry, you will remember soon." she said with a kind smile when she saw his confused look.

She had green eyes and very beautiful facial characteristics. The combination of her hair and her face made her look stunning and she had something familiar.

"You are still here because the internet is down and that means the phone is down too and I couldn't call an ambulance. I also couldn't drive you to a hospital since I don't have a car. But I did everything I could to help you. I removed the bullet from your hip, I cleaned your wound, I stitched it and then bandaged it." she explained to him but Tyrell looked worried.

"I'm a nurse, don't worry. I used a local anesthetic on your wound too and that's why you aren't in a lot of pain right now. Sooner or later the internet will be back and we will be able to call an ambulance! The doctors will examine you at the hospital and give you anything you need."

He was very worried because he didn't want to go to a hospital or anywhere where Whiterose and her army could find him. When he was still in the forest he was sure that he would die there but he didn't expect this kind of turn of events and he had not prepared a plan for this situation. He wondered if this woman hadn't recognized him yet or if she hadn't mentioned this topic yet. If she hadn't recognized him then he could just leave but sooner or later somebody would notice him since he was famous and that would be game over for him. He had to think of a plan that wouldn't fail but his body was very weak and tired and it wasn't helping him.

"Sandy found you when I took her for a walk ." she suddenly said as she looked towards a Labrador Retriever that was sleeping in a corner of the room that Tyrell hadn't noticed yet.

"I'm grateful to both of you then!" he tried to smile and be polite even if his mind was already too busy with his worries.

"Who shot you?" she asked and he took a deep breath to buy some time before he made up a story.

"I was driving and a hitchhiker stopped me. I was just trying to be helpful but that guy had no good intentions. He had a gun and he pointed it at me. He asked me to get out of the car because he wanted to steal it. I did what he said and then I tried to fight back but I got shot. He left with my car... And then I got lost in the woods while I was trying to find a shortcut in my attempt to survive and reach a town as fast as I could." he lied and she looked convinced.  
  
"How terrible! You should be more careful!" she said worried.

"Yeah, I should." he exhaled as he nodded. "Why were you walking your dog so late in the middle of the woods?" he asked her to shift the attention on her and to avoid any other questions about him.

His question made her look uncomfortable and slightly sad.

"I came here with my ex to celebrate Christmas eve. We had some serious tensions in our relationship the last months and we ended up fighting before dinner. I finally realized some things about our relationship and myself and I broke up with him. He then left with his car. I thought about what happened for a while and after some hours I took Sandy for a walk because I was in need of fresh air and I couldn't fall asleep. When I don't work as a private nurse I live here, in the middle of the woods, so it didn't scare me to walk my dog nearby after midnight." she said.

Tyrell noticed that while she was talking her accent slipped up a little once in a while and it sounded Irish. And for some weird reason he got the impression that she reminded him of someone or that he even met her before, but he wasn't sure.

"I don't really know what to say." he exhaled with a sad expression and paused a bit. "I'm really sorry."

"It was for the best. And I also wouldn't be able to save you if things had ended differently!"

He faked a smile as he thought that saving him wasn't probably for the best and his worries returned back to his mind again. He was still feeling weak and tired. He couldn't run away like this. And he suddenly felt his stomach growling and he remembered that he was very hungry too. The smell of butter, roast meat, clove, vegetables and potatoes that was floating around the room was very inviting.

"No reception... But it's 1:47 AM and I haven't eaten anything yet. Would you like to eat with me?" she said after checking her mobile phone.

Tyrell nodded as he felt a little bit embarrassed in the thought that she heard his stomach growling. He tried to stand up slowly and she held his right arm to support him. When he stood up he observed the room and the things he wasn't able to see when he was lying down. There was a dining table with a lot of food a few meters away, behind the sofa. Next to the table there was a window looking towards the dark forest. And next to the window, in the corner of the room, there was a Christmas tree. The fireplace, the Christmas tree lights and a decorative floor lamp with soft light made the room very warm and cozy. Tyrell looked behind him towards the entrance and noticed that she had hung his coat and his suit jacket on the clothes hanger.

"Thanks for the help, I can walk on my own." he told her with a smile and she left his arm. "I will leave my gloves in my coat's pocket." he said when he realized that he kept wearing his leather gloves.

"Ok, I will bring some drinks from the kitchen, if you need anything then call me."

She left for the kitchen through a door at the end of the room and Tyrell moved towards his coat. Every step was tiresome and painful and he got flashbacks from the moments before he faints. He removed his gloves and placed them inside his coat's pocket. He then noticed his wedding ring around his finger and removed it and put it inside his pants pocket. For him that was the right thing to do now that he had left his old life behind him. He felt very emotional as he remembered his dead wife and his lost son but he took a deep breath and held his tears as he walked towards the table. That pain was part of the past now, he reminded himself as he sat down with his back towards the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this fanfiction then don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment, if you want to. Constructive criticism is also welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: You shouldn't read this fanfiction to take medical advices! Anything that I wrote in this fanfiction related to medical issues is only based on clichés from fiction!

"You shouldn't drink alcohol since you will visit the hospital soon but I brought you a bottle of water and a glass of apple juice." she said when she entered the room and placed them near him.

"I will only drink some water, thank you." 

She poured water in his glass and served him roast turkey, roast potatoes, buttery sweet carrots and clove-studded baked ham. Tyrell thanked her and then she brought a bottle of vodka from a cupboard nearby. She sat opposite of Tyrell at the other edge of the table, she served herself too and then she poured some vodka in her glass.

"It's not really fitting with this food but I was in need of a glass of vodka after everything that happened!"

Tyrell chuckled and nodded at her as they started eating. He was also in need of vodka after everything that happened and one glass wouldn't be enough.

The food was delicious even if it wasn't warm. He concentrated on the flavors in his attempt to forget what happened earlier that night and to forget about his worries too. He tried to pretend that this was just a normal dinner. He observed her while she was busy eating and drinking and he noticed that she wasn't wearing earrings. He wondered why he paid attention to that detail and then some memories visited his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this fanfiction then don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment, if you want to. Constructive criticism is also welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

On his first date with Joanna, years ago, they were dining in a bar-restaurant. A stunning redhead was sitting alone at the bar and she was wearing a pair of cubic zirconia earrings. Joanna noticed her earrings and asked him what he would do to get them for her. He told her he would do whatever was necessary. Then she told him she wanted him to sleep with that woman and bring her the earrings.

Tyrell left the table and approached the bar, he introduced himself and offered to buy her a drink. She was friendly and she accepted his offer. They had things in common, she liked vodka just like him, she was also an immigrant, they were around the same age, and while he didn't admit it to her, they were both coming from a poor background. She enjoyed his company and they ended up having a one night stand in her room, in a flat that she was sharing with some roommates.

He had a very good time talking with her, more than he had with Joanna and before they sleep together he felt guilty in the thought of stealing her earrings. The next morning when she was still asleep, he thought of leaving without the earrings and stop dating Joanna. He even had some thoughts about how his life would be if he was trying to date her. But in the end he failed. He stole them from her and returned back to Joanna to give them to her as a gift.

He never admitted this to Joanna and he didn't really admit it to himself either back then, but the thought of the redhead woman came to his mind a few times whenever he saw the earrings on Joanna's ears the first year of their relationship. To avoid these thoughts and to concentrate on his goals he had bought expensive pairs of earrings for her so that she would wear them instead of Alice's earrings. Alice, that was her name in Tyrell's memories. He had tried to forget it but he never really managed to leave it behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this fanfiction then don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment, if you want to. Constructive criticism is also welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: You shouldn't read this fanfiction to take medical advices! Anything that I wrote in this fanfiction related to medical issues is only based on clichés from fiction!

"What's your name?" she asked him and brought him back to the present.

Tyrell hesitated for a few seconds.

"Tyrell." he was sincere, after all lying about his name earlier that night to the cashier lady didn't really worked or helped him.

"I think I know you from somewhere Tyrell." she said without breaking eye contact with him.

"From TV?" he asked with a chuckle to make it sound like a joke and she chuckled softly.

"I don't have time to watch TV and I don't like it in general. I even prefer to listen to the news on the radio." she explained and he felt relieved in the thought that maybe she never saw how Tyrell Wellick looks like even if she heard about him. "What I meant is that... I think I met you before."

Tyrell didn't say anything and he waited for her to keep talking.

"I'm sorry, you probably just remind me of someone I met in the past." she said and had a sip of vodka. "It couldn't be you, it would be a crazy coincidence if you were him. But you look a lot like him and you even have the same name as him."

She broke eye contact with him then and checked her mobile phone for reception as Tyrell felt cold sweat in the thought of an ambulance.

"That guy had a one night stand with me in the past. And I don't know why I want to tell you this, I never shared it with anyone before but I think that guy, Tyrell, stole my cheap earrings." she chuckled.

Tyrell pretended that he chuckled too while he felt uncomfortable.

"They were very cheap and common and I could buy a new pair any time so it didn't really bother me that I lost them, even if they were my favourite. But I always kept wondering, why did he do that. I'm sure he could afford them and find them in stores. So, why?" she said and drunk more vodka with a wondering look. "And to be honest with you at first it bothered me that he stole them. But I got over it eventually."

"I am sorry." he said and meant it for real even if it sounded like he felt sorry for her story instead of stealing the earrings.

"Don't be. You are not that Tyrell after all." She told him with a warm smile and Tyrell felt almost as if she had recognized him and forgave him and as if she meant that he changed as a person.

He smiled warmly back at her and he felt peaceful. He wanted to change and with effort he could change, that's why he left his old life behind him. He had already change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this fanfiction then don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment, if you want to. Constructive criticism is also welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: You shouldn't read this fanfiction to take medical advices! Anything that I wrote in this fanfiction related to medical issues is only based on clichés from fiction!

They had just finished eating when she checked her mobile phone again.  
  
"The internet is still down." she exhaled with disappointment.  
  
Tyrell exhaled from disappointment too but for a different reason. The clock was ticking and it looked like he wouldn't be able to find an escaping plan.  
  
"Your family must be worried about you!" she said as she stood up and approached her bag which was hanging on the clothes hanger.  
  
The memory of his lost son brought him a lot of pain but he hid it deep inside him.  
  
"I don't have a family. I am alone." he whispered.  
  
"We are on the same boat then." she said as she removed a wrapped present from her bag.  
  
She approached him and sat on a chair near his left side.  
  
"My ex gave me this before we broke up." she explained as she left the wrapped present on the table. "I thought of throwing it away in fear that I might take a few steps backwards if I open it. I mean...what if I open the present and I start feeling things I didn't feel about him when he was still here? What if I regret breaking up with him? What do you think?"  
  
Tyrell thought for a few seconds while he looked at the wrapped present and then he looked her in the eyes.  
  
"I think you should open his present and prove yourself that you were indeed right for breaking up with him." he advised her and she nodded at him.  
  
She looked at the present and she anxiously bit her lips as she hesitated for a second and then she unwrapped it. It was a book but Tyrell couldn't see it's cover or read it's title from his position.  
  
"I don't feel anything while looking at it." she whispered in relief after few moments of thinking and then she looked back at him.  
  
"Then you can move on now." he told her with confidence as he smiled.  
  
She smiled sweetly back at him and then she flipped the book to read the summary on it's back cover. With the way she held it the front cover became visible to Tyrell then and he realized that the book belonged to Irving. He also realized that since it was published then that meant that he was back from his vacation break. And since Whiterose never sent him to him then that meant that Irving wasn't working for her anymore. Tyrell had a plan now and he was excited.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way. I'm not glad about what happened to you. " she suddenly said as she left the book on the table and he paid attention to her. "But I'm glad that you were here. It would be nice if the circumstances were different." she whispered with a soft and sad smile as she looked towards the window.  
  
"It would. It would." Tyrell said as he exhaled and he meant his words for real.  
  
She touched his left hand softly with her delicate hand and Tyrell thought of all the good things she did to him and of her hospitality. He felt warmness in his heart and he held her hand as they looked in each other's eyes for a few seconds before a notification breaks the silence.  
  
"The Internet is finally back!" she said.  
  
"I would like to call a friend of mine to come and pick me up and take me to the hospital instead of an ambulance. Could you give me your address?" he asked and she told him her address as she gave him her phone.  
  
"What about some dessert before your friend arrives?" she asked as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen with a few empty dishes.  
  
"That would be lovely!" he replied.  
  
When she got in the kitchen he called Irving. He explained to him through whispers how the situation was, that he had to stay hidden and away from Whiterose and that he was in need of medical care too. Irving had ways to help him and he agreed to help him. Tyrell gave him her address, then he hung up and he deleted Irving's number from her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this fanfiction then don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment, if you want to. Constructive criticism is also welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: You shouldn't read this fanfiction to take medical advices! Anything that I wrote in this fanfiction related to medical issues is only based on clichés from fiction!

They ate dessert and then she suggested him to sit on the sofa in front of the fireplace so that he would be more comfortable. Tyrell followed her advice and then she sat next to him on his left side.

"You are a great cook." he complimented her while they were both looking at the fire.

"Thanks." she said with a smile.

"And you are also a great nurse. I would hire you!" he said and she chuckled.

"Where were you going?" she asked him a few seconds later.

"What?"

"Before the hitchhiker steals your car, where were you going?"

"I just wanted to leave for a while. I didn't know where exactly to go and I ended up just driving." he told her.

"Hm... I know this feeling, when you just want to go somewhere where nobody knows you." she whispered.

"Yeah, exactly that." he said as he felt warmth in his chest in the thought that someone understood how he felt and what he meant.

She leaned her head lightly on his arm and he looked at her. Her eyelids were closed and she had a calm smile.

"Do you mind if I rest for a while until your friend arrives?" she asked him.

"No problem at all!" he whispered.

She fell asleep eventually and he found the time to think about his future plans. Then his thoughts returned to her and he looked at her face again. He was feeling peaceful while she was sleeping next to him and he felt sad in the thought that he wouldn't meet her ever again.

Irving arrived hours before the sunrise. The sounds of his vehicle awoke them and her dog barked towards the door. Tyrell realized that he had fallen asleep resting his head on her head. They stood up and she approached the clothes hanger while Tyrell looked carefully through the small window near the door, to make sure that it was indeed Irving out there and not the Dark Army. She helped him to put on his suit jacket and his coat and then Tyrell removed his gloves from his pocket and put them on too.

"I don't know how to thank you!" he exhaled as he looked her in the eyes.

She didn't reply but she gave him a warm smile.

They walked towards the door and then Tyrell stopped before she opened it.

"You never told me your name." he whispered with a sweet tone and she chuckled.

"You already know it. In case you didn't forget it."

Tyrell then hugged her tight and she rested her head on his shoulder as she hugged him back.

"I'm really sorry Alice." he exhaled and his eyes became wet.

"It's alright. I already forgave you." she whispered.

He let her and he noticed that her eyes were wet too. They held each other's hand tight and she opened the door. He walked outside of the house and then he stopped in front of the entrance.

"Thank you for everything!" he said as he looked at her for the last time.

They smiled at each other in a melancholic way and then he left her hand and walked towards Irving's black van as he heard her door closing behind him. His heart was beating faster for many different reasons. It was beating faster because he met Alice again and she had forgiven him. It was beating faster because he wouldn't see her again. It was beating faster because he was alive and able to escape. It was beating faster because the image of Irving's van in front of the wood reminded him of the nightmare he experienced earlier that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this fanfiction then don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment, if you want to. Constructive criticism is also welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: You shouldn't read this fanfiction to take medical advices! Anything that I wrote in this fanfiction related to medical issues is only based on clichés from fiction!

Tyrell got inside the van and Irving welcomed him with a wondering expression. He observed his wet eyes and then he looked towards the house and smirked.

"Well, you wanna tell me what happened?" he asked Tyrell as he started driving.

"I will tell you everything about what happened with the Dark Army later, after I rest for a while. But first-"

"I was asking about you and that lady. Don't pretend you didn't understand my question." Irving interrupted him.

Tyrell used his right hand and wiped his eyes with his leather glove.

"She is someone from my past." He whispered with an exhale as he looked towards the window next to him.

"Mh-hm."

Irving smiled slightly.

"Anyway... I will give you as much money as you want to help me. And as much money as you want if you delete her phone number from your phone and if you forget her address and her face. I don't want her involved in any of this." Tyrell said.

"You don't have to pay me. I manipulated you and I lied to you in the past and I regretted it. Don't worry, she is and will stay safe and I will help you for free. This is my apology to you for everything I did to you... If you want to accept it." Irving said and he glanced at Tyrell.

Tyrell didn't expect to hear these words or to end up friends with Irving after everything that happened and he paused for a few seconds.

"I forgive you." He said with a warm smile and Irving smiled too.

"So, what else do you need?"

"I want a fake identity." Tyrell said with a smirk.

"Well, I can arrange that!"

"Thanks!"

"Don't thank me, this is my apology like I said."

Tyrell nodded then.

"I will go in the back of the van to rest. It will be more safe if I stay away from windows."  
  
"Good idea." Irving said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this fanfiction then don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment, if you want to. Constructive criticism is also welcome!


	9. Epilogue

Two months later, when Tyrell Wellick was considered dead by the police and not missing anymore, Alice found a package in her postbox from an unknown sender. She opened it and discovered a gift that made her cry. It was a pair of white cubic zirconia earrings and the proof that Tyrell was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this fanfiction? I would like to know your opinions.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fanfiction then don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment, if you want to. Constructive criticism is also welcome!  
> ATTENTION: You shouldn't read this fanfiction to take medical advices! Anything that I wrote in this fanfiction related to medical issues is based on clichés from fiction!


End file.
